


Rehearsal

by Kayjae



Series: theatre kids [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Making Out, Self-Indulgent, seokhoon are theatre kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayjae/pseuds/Kayjae
Summary: He knew he had Seokmin wrapped around his finger, ready to do anything for him at will. Perhaps it was a little selfish, wanting to be the center of attention, more specifically,Seokminsattention.aka seokhoon are theater kids who make out before rehearsals in the control booth.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: theatre kids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015362
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 20 minutes while I was high, purely self indulgent.
> 
> A friend tweeted something about making out with theater kid Dokyeom, so here we are.

Resisting Jihoon was always difficult. He knew he had Seokmin wrapped around his finger, ready to do anything for him at will. Perhaps it was a little selfish, wanting to be the center of attention, more specifically, _Seokmins_ attention. He loved having the spotlight on him, he craved it. A minor character flaw that came with being a theater major, he supposes. So when he saw the control booth key sitting on the stage director's desk; he had to take advantage of it.

Jihoon found Seokmin putting the finishing touches on the paper tree. The floor was covered in brown packing paper, and Seokmin had some paint smudged on his forehead. Jihoon giggled at the site and stuck his finger in the paint, smearing some of it on Seokmins chin before pulling him into a languid kiss, cherishing the warmth of Seokmins mouth.

“You always make a mess.” Jihoon said after catching his breath.

Jihoon led him up the rickety old stairs onto the catwalk, pulling out the key in his hand. “I have an idea, follow me.”

“Wait, we’re not supposed to be up here. Teach says it's haunted.”

“I’ll protect you, just trust me.” Jihoon could feel Seokmins tight grip on his hand as he led them to the control booth.

Making out with Seokmin felt so good. He was always so pliant, always ready to be good for Jihoon. He admired the way Seokmins lips become red and swollen, the way he whined everytime Jihoon licked into his mouth. Jihoon had all of Seokmins attention, right where he wanted him. 

“What if someone sees us?” Seokmin pointed outside the glass window where two people walked onto the stage below them.

“Then let them.”


End file.
